Anything for the Ferrari
by curupira
Summary: He would do anything for that car, but this dare might have been a little much. He would definitely regret doing THAT in a few minutes. And the darer was the one to live with the guilt... and suffer the consequences. k for possibility of disgust.


Disclaimer: Own none of them.

**Author's Note:** Just an odd, two or three chapter idea I had and it wouldn't leave me alone. We'll see where it goes from here, just enjoy this and don't try this at home!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I dare you to eat that." Ben was standing next to Abigail, both of them watching a disgusted Riley looking into a bowl of nearly unknown substance, "You eat stranger things than anyone I've ever met, I bet you could do it."

They had been invited to a celebratory birthday party for a mutual friend, who on the invitation said to bring the most disgusting foods you could think to bring, just for show and to see who might be crazy enough to try them – they thought it would be fun, and so far everyone had a laugh and stayed clear of the table containing those items. If someone were to eat an unidentified item, however, the bringer of that particular thing must immediately tell them what they ate. This was Ben's best incentive to get Riley to do this, he wanted to know but refused to try it for himself.

"Ben, there's no way I'm--"

"Riley, come on." Abigail gave him a pitiful look. It was her only real defense against the younger man, they usually fought like cats and dogs but the moment she started pouting he was lost to everything around him. It wasn't really fair, but he could do little to fight it, "Please? For me?"

His face contorted into and expression that surprisingly showed he was considering it and the pros on cons – there were no pros to the thought process, however, and he shuddered just at the thought, "What do I get out of this? Because the both of you had at the _very_ least better be nice to me for a month. It looks like a cat threw up in there."

Ben thought about this, and considering his other options he figured he did at least owe Riley something if he did as he was asked. He looked at Abigail with a question glance and she returned it with more of an answering one. That sort of thing always freaked Riley out. How did they _do that_?

"Well," the treasure hunter started, "We could get your car fixed for you."

This made Riley perk up very quickly. Ever since he had been given his car back by the President and crashed it immediately thereafter, he hadn't had the chance to get it fixed. 1 really didn't offer much for Ferrari fixing expenses, especially not on a 360 Spider, even if it was tax free.

"You have yourself a deal!" Amazing how simple it was to please the boy. He loved the car and of course he wanted to drive it again. Very badly, but when he turned back to the bowl of God-Knows-What his stomach turned. It looked even less pleasant than the minute before.

He started to get a tiny spoonful of it, but was stopped just inches away from his mouth with a little 'uh-uh-uh' noise coming from Ben, "Two spoonfuls." The older man announced, causing Riley to give him the most evil glare he had ever seen, "And everyone has to be watching." The techie right then and there silently vowed to murder Ben in his sleep – after he had his car back, of course.

"EVERYONE!" Abigail spoke up, the grin on her face enough to make everyone wonder, "I think we have our first contestant." People immediately started gathering around, amazed someone was actually going to attempt this, "Who made it?" A young man with sandy blond hair raised his hand with a sheepish smile and stepped forward, "Just be ready to let him know what he ingested." The man nodded.

Now Riley was going to kill both of them. He was going to be lacking best friends, but at least he'd have his car. His car loved him, anyway. With a nod from both Ben and Abi, he was given the go ahead to do as he said he would, '_This was a terrible idea._' He thought to himself, but figured it couldn't be terrible.

He gathered one large helping on a spoon and tried to keep from retching the closer he brought it to his mouth. The smell was enough to get to him, he couldn't even imagine what the taste was going to be like. But suddenly everyone was chanting his name and stomping their feet in encouragement. What a way to be known. Ben was the Treasure Hunter, Abigail was the Historian, but Riley? No, he was the Geek Eating Weird Food. So much for show business.

With one quick, deep breath and shoved the utensil into his mouth, and with even more of a disgusted face than before – something closer to a person who was trying fleetingly not to spit out what he'd just taken in, which was pretty much it, he started chewing and swallowing as fast as he could. The textures alone were unappealing, but the flavors made it a million times worse. He was shuddering with nearly every chomp and he still had another spoonful to go.

It took him about five minutes more before he was finished with both helpings. Someone had been kind enough to get him a glass of water that he swallowed and swished down as quickly as humanly possible. And with a final gasp he set the glass down and looked around the room at the open mouthed people, all in awe of what he had just managed. He was still making faces, the aftertaste something he wished would disappear quickly, but he'd proven his ability to not back down on a dare and with a struggled clearing of his throat he looked over at the kid who had made the dish.

"What the _hell_ did I just put into my body?"

The guy was grinning, amused Riley, or more Ben, had chosen his creation to eat. After a few moments of enjoying this triumph, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to read, "Candy corn--"

"Oh god," was Riley's fastest reaction. Candy corn alone made him sick, he could tell in just the first minutes after the completion of the dare that he was going to have an unpleasant night, "Wait wait!" He held up his hand before the kid continued, "You have to _read_ what you put into it?" This was an even less encouraging sign.

Blondie ignore him and kept going down the list, " --smothered in barbecue sauce," this earned something of an 'about to vomit' look from Riley, but he appeared to hold things down, "with fresh dill and mayonnaise." He folded the paper up again and shoved it back into his pocket as everyone went back to staring at Riley with coinciding 'ew's all around the room.

Riley, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention. With hands on the edge of the table that held the food, his head was hanging and his eyes were closed. He even looked like he might have been sweating.

"You okay?" Ben put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He was actually a little worried.

His answer didn't come in a vocal form, however. The converse-clad young man suddenly bolted from the room, running in the direction of the bathroom. Everyone heard the door slam only a moment later and they all had the same, unsurprised but equally concerned thought.

He was going to be very sick.


End file.
